


Welcome Home

by BetaRayBob



Category: Free!
Genre: Facial Shaving, M/M, Male Solo, Skype, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei returns home from an overseas trip, Nagisa shows off a hidden talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I will fully admit that I got inspired by the amazingly hot shaving scene in Skyfall. I just had to do something with it, so I figured, why not write something quick and (hopefully) cute between two of my faves?

“Where is he? Where is he? Why isn’t he here yet?!” Nagisa sat at the alcove inset by the front window. He had been sitting here waiting for most of the day, both worried and excited. Rei had been on a study abroad in America for the last two months and was due to get home today. Their home. Nagisa could still hardly believe that they had moved in together. It seemed like ages ago when they first started going out, but now high school was over, they were practically adults.

They had gotten into the same university, thanks to Rei helping Nagisa study hard, and they had decided that perhaps they should share a place. Nagisa practically lived with Rei already, spending the night more often than not. It was the next logical step. Rei had done his research, which Nagisa could tell he really enjoyed, and had found them a small place not far from their campus. They had moved in quickly and been settled in for a good six months.

Rei first told him about the trip when they moved in and Nagisa was a bit disappointed, he didn’t like being away from Rei for so long, but he was reassured that the time would fly by. Rei had left him money for expenses, which he didn’t need very much due to Nagisa having gotten a part-time job working on the university campus. But it was enough to last him the months that Rei wasn’t there.

Over the course of the past two months, they had talked every night. Nagisa would lie in bed propped up on his elbow, laptop next to him, Skyping with Rei for a couple of hours. They would talk about Rei’s day, what he was up to. He loved watching his boyfriend laugh, loved his smile, loved how he fixed his glasses and blushed whenever he got embarrassed or Nagisa said something a little R-rated. Rei would be in his own bed, sitting up against the wall. They would sometimes watch movies; share YouTube videos with each other.

Sometimes the distance got to be a little too much for the both of them. 

\---

The first time, Nagisa had suggested something he had heard secondhand from someone in one of his classes. He told Rei to make sure he was alone, and once he was satisfied that he was, he kneeled on his bed. “Okay, good. I want to try something.”

“W-what are you doing, Nagisa?” 

“Shut up and watch, alright? Sheesh.” Nagisa lowered his hand down to his stomach, lifting up his shirt just a bit to reveal his abs and a trail of soft blond hair leading from his navel and disappearing into his shorts. Nagisa hooked one thumb into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down just a tad, revealing a penguin head over his crotch. He removed his finger and angled his laptop screen back so that he was in clear view. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He put his thumb to his lips and arched his back. A blush fell across Rei’s cheeks and he cleared his throat, but his eyes never left his screen, watching his boyfriend slowly strip for him.

Nagisa adjusted his laptop again so it pointed down, and he rubbed his hands down his chest, down his torso, groping at his crotch, which Rei noticed already had a bulge growing. “I miss you so much, Rei. I wish you were here so badly. Let me show you how much I want you right now…” Nagisa tugged his shorts down, his bulge pressing against the fabric of his underwear. He slid them off and let them hit the floor by the bed. “This apartment is so lonely without you. This bed is too big. God, I fucking miss you so much” Nagisa grabbed his dick, Rei watched intensely, not wanting to miss a moment of this. “I miss you too, Nagisa. Every night here without you is like torture. I want nothing more than to hold you right now.” Rei moved his laptop off his lap and next to him and rolled over onto his side. He pulled his own erection free and began to pump his hand over it as he watched Nagisa. 

Nagisa pulled down his boxers, his erection springing free and into his hand. One hand worked his dick and the other moved up to his nipples, teasing one of them. Rei watched as his boyfriend worked himself, his own private show. Nagisa tossed his head back and moaned loudly. He didn’t have to worry about being quiet. Not here, not in his own home. Rei’s breath began to get shallow, his hand moving over his dick, using the precum that had dripped out as makeshift lubricant. Unlike Nagisa, he did not have the luxury of being able to scream. His classmates were right next door. But the idea of getting caught made him more excited. 

Nagisa’s screams turned into moans. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, he tried to stop himself. “Rei, I’m cu-cumming! Fuuaaahk” Nagisa let out a low groan as he shot his load, most of it hitting the sheets in front of him, but a few stray strands hit his laptop screen, and the webcam. The last thing Rei saw before he climaxed was the image of Nagisa’s dick pointed straight at him, shooting his load and then the screen going fuzzy. He bit down onto his lip, enough to draw blood as he stifled in a scream, unloading into his own sheets. He opened his mouth after the final load dribbled out of his cock and onto the fabric underneath him, but his breathing was still heavy. 

“Nuh…Nagisa? You okay?”

He heard laughing and couldn’t help but smile himself, chuckling. “That was a lot of fun, Rei. We should do that again” and suddenly Nagisa’s face was back staring at him, that smile he loved so much bringing him back to reality. “Yeah, we really should. That was very nice.” Rei rolled onto his back, his head turning to face his laptop screen. He could see that Nagisa was lying on his stomach, his face red and a bit sweaty, his hair plastered against his forehead. He had that look in his eyes. That look of longing mixed with a bit of sadness. “I miss you, you know. I really do. You’ve been gone for too long”.

Rei smiled and his fixed his glasses. “It’s only been a month. We’re halfway done, Nagisa. I promise it won’t feel that long. Especially if we get to do this some more. Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon. Go to sleep, we’ll talk in the morning, I promise. I love you.”

Nagisa let out a whine and pouted, he knew Rei couldn’t resist the pout. “But Reeeeeei” he whined and then sighed, giving up. “Fine, but you better talk to me tomorrow! I love you too…” he leaned forward and kissed his screen and closed Skype down. He stared at his wallpaper, a picture of the five of them after they had finished their last competition. 

\---

A month had passed quickly, especially when they engaged in their special Skype calls once a week. Today was the day, though. Rei was supposed to be coming in soon. Nagisa had been busy all day preparing the house, cleaning his messes up, making sure everything was neat. He grabbed his phone and flipped through his texts, double checking the arrival time. He should be almost here. Nagisa sat by the window again, fidgeting in his seat. He missed Rei so much, he had never been apart from him for this long since they had been going out.

He jumped out of his seat when he heard a noise at the front door. Rei must have come another way. He made sure he looked presentable, although he was wearing nothing except a pair of shorts and one of Rei’s t-shirts that fit him too big, and stood in front of the door. As soon as it opened, he leapt forward, and Rei caught him just before he was knocked to the ground, even though he had to drop his bags on the floor. “Rei’s home! Yay! I missed you so much!” Nagisa planted kisses all over Rei’s face and wrapped his legs around his torso.

“Gah! Yes, I missed you too! You’re holding on too tight! Stop kissing me, you’re smudging my glasses! NAGISA!” Rei yelled and Nagisa hopped off, smiling brightly as Rei cleaned his glasses. “Well I’m sorry! I just missed you is all!” It was at this point when he finally saw Rei fully. His eyes widened when he noticed Rei had grown a good amount of stubble. He raised his hand to his mouth and gasped, pointing at Rei. “Wait a second! Who are you? You’re not my Rei! You’re some creepy pervert!” Rei scowled and slapped Nagisa’s hand down. “Oh shush. I know it’s weird. I’ll get rid of it, don’t worry.” 

Nagisa hugged Rei around the middle, resting his head against his boyfriend’s chest. He closed his eyes and smiled, “I’m glad you’re home, Rei” Rei patted Nagisa’s head and kissed the top of it. “I know, I know. I missed you too. Come on, help me unpack.” Nagisa let go of him and and grabbed one of Rei’s bags off the floor and waddled into their bedroom. Rei grabbed the others and threw them on the bed. He sat down in one of the comfy chairs in the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. “Good to be home.” He scratched his beard and Nagisa shuddered. “I don’t like that sound!”

Rei sighed and raised his hands up, “Fine fine. Let me shave then. God forbid I actually rest before I cater to your every whim, right?” Nagisa grinned and followed Rei into the bathroom, grabbing him and putting him back in the chair. “No, it’s okay. I got it.” Rei gave him a look of confusion but sat there, curious. Nagisa went into the bathroom and Rei heard the sink going. He returned into the bedroom with a cloth and some shaving cream. He pulled something from one of his bedside drawers and pulled a small table over next to Rei. He got down on his knees and placed his hands on Rei’s legs. “Oh, Nagisa. Not right now, please. I’m tired and…”

“Shush, Rei.” Nagisa opened up a small mahogany box and pulled out an old-fashioned straight razor. Rei pulled back in alarm, his eyes widening. “Oh god, what are you doing?”  
“Don’t worry! Just sit back and relax…” He put the warm cloth over Rei’s face, pushing his head back. “I know what I’m doing.”

“How? What are you even doing? What’s going on, Nagisa?” He felt the cloth leave his face and a thin layer of warm cream spread across his cheeks and neck. He felt the cool blade against his neck and swipe upward. He almost panicked, but he gave into it. He felt the blade again, once again swiping, he heard the sound of his stubble against the metal. 

“How do you know how to do this?”

“Huh? Oh, my dad was old fashioned. He used to shave himself like this and I watched. It was one of the only things we did together…”

Nagisa continued shaving Rei, applying more cream as needed. Nagisa’s fingers left ghostly imprints on Rei’s skin, as they floated over his cheeks, across his lips, his neck. He didn’t know when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, he saw Nagisa’s eyes staring into his own, he could feel Nagisa’s breath against the new skin, could feel their lips brushing against each other’s.

Rei leaned forward and caught Nagisa’s lips in a kiss, their first real kiss since they had been reunited. It was one of the most amazing kisses they’d shared since their relationship started. Finally, after what seemed like eons, they parted. Rei licked his lips, blush creeping across his cheeks. He felt Nagisa’s arms wrap around him, head on his chest once more. “Welcome home, Rei. Never leave me again, please.”


End file.
